Wait For You
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: Short Fic... Sheyla angst and a little John and Ronon freindship. Sorry horable at summary's. songs used so far 'Wait For You' and 'Broken' By Lifhouse 'Let Me Be Your Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.
1. Wait For You

John sat on the bed looking down at a photo that he held in his hands in a death grip. He didn't dare put the picture down yet he has not looked at it. His radio was on and it was playing a familiar song that would ironically be playing at a time like this and he sang along with the words.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before._

_How I'm missing you wishing you come back through my door._

_Why did you have to go._

John thought his heart would brake at the thoughts going through his head he should have saved her shouldn't have let her go off by herself and now she's gone.

_With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand._

_All my tears stay keep running down my face._

He felt tears hit his hand and he looked down and knew it was a mistake because now he was staring face to face with the one person that was gone. Her smile in the picture was radiant her hair was shining from the sun and her eye's were full of joy.

_So baby I will wait for you._

_Cause I don't know what ells I can do._

_don't tell me I ran out of time._

_If it takes the rest of my life._

John knew at that moment he'd promise to himself he would do anything go to any lengths to get her back home and safe where she belonged.

_Baby I will wait for you._

_If you think I find it just ant true._

_I really need you in my life._

_no matter what I have to do._

_I'll wait for you._

John could've heard someone knocking but he couldn't be sure. He just kept staring at her. At her beauty and at how happy she was. He missed her, he missed her smile. John heard a low voice call his name and knew who it was that was calling him. He opened the door with his gene so he wouldn't have to get up. Ronon walked over and sat by him and looked down at the picture.

"What you doing?" Ronon asked him.

"Sitting." Was John's simple reply.

"Were going to find her you know that right?" Ronon asked him.

"Yah I know." John answered still staring at the photo. Ronon got up to leave him to his thoughts and John sat there listing to the last of the song.

_No matter what I have to do._

_I will wait for you._

_I'll be waiting._

SGA

**So what did you think it was my first story with a song in it like it (No, Yes, Maybe) Please review!**

**Song is called 'Wait For You' I was riding in the car when I heard it and it gave me the idea for the story.**


	2. Broken

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonightMaybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

Teyla sat against the cold brick wall in the cell hypnotized by the silence and 'tick tock' of the clock near by. Right now all she wanted to do is go home get away from this all the pain, she was broken.

_I am here still waiting though i still have my doubtsI am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

She didn't know if she could last much longer alone, hurt, out of hope, and broken inside at the thought of never going home. She knows that she shouldn't give up on hope but it has been so long and her captor has been ruthless and abusive if needed and he needed to every time he came back from a party witch was almost every night. But there is one thing that still is keeping her going.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathingWith a broken heart that's still beatingIn the pain there is healingIn your name I find meaning _

She holds on to John's name like there is no tomorrow because she knows that if she lets it go she would truly give up hope and she could not let that happen. If only she could see his face again just to tell him how she truly felt. To hold him, to have him hold her in his arm's, the arm's that has always made her feel safe.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my headI tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book insteadI still see your reflection inside of my eyesThat are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

She has tried to fall asleep, but afraid if she does her captor would come in any minute and once again she would be in the corner holding her knees to her chest and once again she would cry herself to sleep. Her captor knows that she is holding on to something and everyday he tries to rip that from her but she holds on, she holds on to his name, his face, the way he smells, laughs, talks, smiles, and the way he is such kid like.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathingwith a broken heart that's still beatingIn the pain is there is healingIn your name I find meaningSo I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' onI'm barely holdin' on to you_

If there was a wish she could make and it would come true, she wishes for him to find her. She just wishes for one more day if that's all she gets, and the words he said still echoes in her head that she would be alright. She just hopes that it is true.

_I'm hangin' on another dayJust to see what you will throw my wayAnd I'm hangin' on to the words you sayYou said that I will be ok_

She slides further down the wall the light in her cell has died out a long time ago. She has tried to escape before but never made it far enough to the gate. Evan if she did she does not believe she could remember the symbols to Atlantis. She closes her eye's and goes through memories in her mind of good times.

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here aloneI may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home _

She finally falls asleep, only to woken by the cell door opening. She looked up and it is her captor. He has a whip in one hand and a wooden stick in the other. She knows what's coming it happens every time he comes back from a party and is drunk, and every time she would fight against it until she is to weak to fight no more. But she does not give up completely.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathingwith a broken heart that's still beatingIn the pain is there is healingIn your name I find meaningSo I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' onI'm barely holdin' on to you_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' onI'm barely holdin' on to you_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked I know some of you wanted John to find her and he will on the next chapter yes there will be a next chapter, but I wanted to put what it was like on her end so now we have his end and her end last chapter is next and will be interesting to say the least I hope but first I have to find the right song. Please Review!**


	3. Let Me Be Your Hero

_Let me be your hero_

John walked through the gate with Ronon, Rodney, and Major Loren's team They got a tip that one of there team member's was being held on this planet.

"Major your team stay here we'll call if we need backup." John said looking into the town that wasn't that far from the gate it wasn't that much of a primitive town they had houses that looked like the ones from earth. But what really got John's attention was the big building in the middle of the town that looked like a prison.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?Would you run and never look backWould you cry if you saw me cryingWould you save my soul tonight?_

The team walked into town what John saw was a whole lot of men and boy's not one woman or girl in the town at all. "Is it just me or are there only men here?" John asked Ronon and Rodney.

"I noticed." Ronon answered.

"Um what?" Rodney said looking up from his tablet.

"Typical." John said and walked ahead with Ronon, Rodney soon fallowed suit.

"Welcome to Galdera!" A man being guarded be four other men said.

"Well actually we're not here to stay were looking for someone, we hope you've seen them?" John said.

"Whom is this someone and what does this said someone look like?" The man said.

"She is about this tall." John indicated by lifting up his hand a foot shorter then him. "With shoulder length brown hair and tan skin." He finished describing.

"She? If it is a she you are looking for then she would be in the woman's house which is in the middle of the town if she has not been purchased already that is?" The said. A look of horror crossed John's face. "I will take you there, and if you find who you are looking for you may purchase her." The man stated.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?Would you laugh oh please tell me theseNow would you die for the one you love?Hold me in your arms tonight?_

"You know we never did get your name?" Rodney asked.

"Thomas second in line to become leader." He said.

They made it to the Woman's house and Thomas took them inside. Inside there were tons of cells to each cell there was a man. Thomas explained that the man was responsible for that woman on the cell and may treat her to what treatment he felt was needed and that each man was different. He also explained that if the woman wanted to go somewhere the man would stay by her side at all times to go there. As they passed the cells they looked in each of them to find the right one. John looked to his left there was a woman there who looked badly beaten John cringed at the thought that Teyla would look the same. Then he looked to the left and saw a woman who looked completely healthy and had a types of assortments with her. John then realized that it depends on what type of guy you get in here as to what treatment you would be given.

_I can be you hero babyI can kiss away the painI will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath away_

Then they came to another cell block and in the first cell John looked in he saw a figure in the corner her knee's pulled to her chest and her head rested in her hands the thing was she was wearing an Atlantis uniform. "Teyla?" John asked into the cell. Teyla lifted up her head she hasn't heard that voice in so long she thought she was dreaming. John rushed to the bars only to be stopped by the man that guarded her to John he looked like a broot who looked and smelled like he drank to much.

"This man wishes to purchase your woman?" Thomas explained to the guy.

"Fine what's your price?" He asked John.

"I don't know what do you want?" John told him.

"I don't know if I want anything this woman is stronger and more willed then any other woman that I have ever known." He said. John got angry but he kept his cool.

"How about this?" John pulled his knife out from his belt and handed it to him. The man looked it over and then decided on it.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?Would you lie would you run awayAm I in to deep?Have I lost my mind?I don't care you're here tonight_

"Alright." Was his simple answer before tossing the key to John and moving out of his way. John hurried to the door unlocked it and went in. He hurried to Teyla's side and now saw all her injury's she had a black eye a cut on her eyebrow her arms were bruised same as her legs and her back looked as if she had been whipped and beaten with and stick. Teyla looked up at him and into his eye's she looked on the verge of tears.

_I can be you hero babyI can kiss away the painI will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath away_

"I new you would come for me." She said to him. He pulled a strip of hair behind her ear and looked directly into her eye's.

"I could never forget you I love you to much." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"I love you too." He pulled her into a hug and held her never wanting to let go afraid she would slip away from him again.

"Come here." He said lifting her into his arm's and walked out of the cell with her.

"I think I can manage myself John." She told him.

"I know I just want to." John told her. John, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney headed for the gate were they meet up with Loren and his team and went back to Atlantis.

_I can be you heroI can kiss away the painI will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath away_

John reluctantly placed Teyla on a stretcher and Keller took her to the infirmary. John not to far behind. Awhile later Teyla rested on the infirmary bed after everyone left except John he sat next to her holding her hand.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yes John I am alright although I am a little cold." Teyla grinned mischievously. John then grinned.

"I think I might be able to help with that. Move over a bit." He said she did and he crawled in under her and she rested on his chest. "I think Rodney won a container of Ice Cream if you want me to I can persuade him into giving us some?" Teyla laughed and soon feel asleep. John was glade to finally have her back. While behind the infirmary door a very happy doctor jumped and punched the air then went to collect his prize.

_You can take my breath my breath awayI can be your hero _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for sticking with me that was it I hope you liked it song is **_**Let me be your hero **_**sang by **_**Enrique Iglesias.**_** Please Review what you think.**


End file.
